This invention relates generally to devices that facilitate nursing infants, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus that facilitate discretion while nursing an infant.
Mothers today are very busy. As a result of busy schedules, mothers often find that they need to nurse their infant in a public location. Numerous devices have been developed that when used, provide a sense of privacy to a nursing mother. For example, such devices include nursing shields, aprons, or bibs that may be used to shield a mother and her infant while nursing.
However, at least some known nursing devices may actually draw attention to a nursing mother. For example, some known nursing shields create a bulky appearance when used. Moreover, because of their physical size, some of such nursing devices may be cumbersome or awkward to transport. Additionally, because of their complexity, at least some nursing devices are costly and are difficult to set up while holding an active infant.